


在地狱中祈祷

by Babarossa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babarossa/pseuds/Babarossa
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 5





	在地狱中祈祷

螺旋楼梯通往鲜血要塞的地下囚房。

此处乃是毁灭索多玛之陨石冲击而成的大空洞。一百多年后，头上有角的民族将要塞建于废墟之上，覆盖烂在泥里的尸骨。在石碑刻上撒旦的名字，以血作漆涂刷塑像；此地潮湿阴冷，墙壁常年附着腐蚀性的水珠。蘑菇和苔藓在角落里疯狂生长，亡灵在砖瓦的缝隙间低语。向下抛掷火把，温暖的光芒消失在黑暗之处。要塞的地下空洞历来用作对叛徒处刑的秘密场所。身份高贵的地狱领主从不亲自涉足。

话虽如此，凡事总有例外。加布里尔•莱耶斯伸手推开沉重的铁门时，这没用的老古董又划了他一下。伤口出血，但并不深，一顿饭的工夫就能愈合如初。黑暗的囚房里，赤身裸体的人类俘虏蜷缩在角落熟睡。身体伤痕累累，瑟瑟发抖，用来取暖的毛毯滑落在一旁。莱耶斯走过去，将提灯挂在墙壁的铁钩上。微弱昏黄的光线稍稍起到照明作用，他蹲下身，仔细打量着自己的猎物。

人类满头白发，已然不再年轻。双眼紧闭，眉头紧皱，似乎正受噩梦折磨。身上每一寸皮肤都有伤痕。有的年代久远，变成淡淡的颜色，像条恶毒虫子，时刻啃噬皮肉。有些则是新添的，若不好好处理会有感染的风险。人类的肩胛处刻着一串字母。杰克，鲜血要塞的第三世领主想，这是他的名字。是上帝给的。杰克•莫里森。

莱耶斯轻轻伸手将他翻过来面对自己。金色的十字架安安静静躺在人类的胸脯上，在两颗磨破红肿、像极了熟透果实的乳头之间。把他抓回来那天，领主勾勾手指从外到内烧掉了他身上的所有东西，却唯独留给他这个；本该平坦的小腹此时却高高隆起，里面孕育着恶魔的小杂种；下体被剃得光秃秃，阴茎伏在布满抓伤和咬痕腿间，呈半勃起状态，穿环在提灯的光线下反射着诡异的光芒。

对于自己的作品，恶魔感到十分满意。他伸手捉住人类的脚踝，轻轻拉开双腿。杰克用来取悦他的小穴位于会阴处，屁眼上方。饥渴的一缩一缩，吐出淫液。啊啊、作为一个低贱的种族，只有他的杰克是特别的。这张可爱的小嘴周围还残留着精液干涸的白色痕迹。时间差不多了，莱耶斯想。上一次喂它吃东西已经是昨天早上的事了。

他试着将手指插入，为此特意剪过指甲。人类从鼻腔发出一声模糊的、撒娇似得闷哼，但是仍在梦魇的束缚下还未苏醒。莱耶斯伸出另一只手抚摸着杰克的腹部，在肚脐下方如愿所得地摸到一处凹凸不平的细小纹路。那是他亲手刻下的淫纹，因为宿主长时间没有接触到精液，颜色已经转成平平无奇的黑色。他将作为母狗的身份写进杰克•莫里森的血管，像拿一把小刀在他的骨头上刻字。还记得当时杰克因为难以忍受的疼痛不断挣扎，绳索几乎割断手腕。他低三下四的求饶、哭泣，甚至在最后无法控制地失禁……那之后莱耶斯彻底驯服了他的身体。即便再怎么厌恶，下贱肉穴还是会缠着领主的阴茎不放。倘若离开主人的精液太久，淫纹便会生效，届时脖子上就算挂着十条十字架也无济于事。杰克•莫里森，年轻时曾是猎杀魔物的勇者，中年以后皈依上帝成为一名圣职者，但此时此刻只是即将发情的母猫。这纹章会像脸上那两条疤痕一样，伴随他度过余生。

淫纹在主人的触碰下慢慢升温，莱耶斯的手指继续抠挖着小穴，不断变换方向，将残留的精水弄出来。莫里森自己也流了很多，穴口发出咕叽咕叽的叫声，阴道无意地收紧，试图咬住插入的两根手指。莱耶斯撑开两片阴唇，以比羽毛搔弄重不了多少的力度轻轻摩擦阴蒂。莫里森的腿根抽搐了一下，嘴里发出呻吟。不中用的老猫终于意识到不对劲，费力的醒过神来。蓝色的双眼里带着困惑和还未睡醒的恍惚，看到莱耶斯，这两种神情慢慢转化成惊恐。细小的瞳孔紧缩，人类突然支起身子后缩，同时并紧了双腿，却也恰好将恶魔可恶的爪子锁在了淫穴里。想必他也知道，刚才梦里自己任人宰割的羞耻模样被看了个正着。

莱耶斯怔了怔，似乎是没想到他会有这么大反应。他动了动被莫里森夹在两腿大腿之间的手，指尖恰好划过挺立起来的小豆豆。人类不甘心地咬紧嘴唇，以沉默反抗，身体却泛红发抖。

“睡得好吗，杰克？”莱耶斯说。他将人类从地上拽起来，将后者的两手按在头顶。他勾勾唇角，“流了很多啊，做春梦了吗？梦里也有一个我在安慰你的身体吗？”

莫里森的脊背紧贴墙壁，恶狠狠地瞪着他。如果视线能杀人，恐怕莱耶斯早就被碎尸万段了。恶魔领主不以为然地露出笑容，朝他吹气。“我可是很想你啊。”他想了想，又说，“还有我们的小崽子。”

莫里森微弱地挣扎了一下，莱耶斯趁机将手指再度插入穴口，在阴道里搅得翻天覆地。搜刮着每一寸内壁，寻找能刺激到人类的敏感点，随后狠狠按上去。

“呜——！”

“别乱动，杰克宝贝，我会轻轻的、温柔的……”他哄骗道，“如果你非要说话，就为我们的小崽子祈祷吧。”

他将手指抽出来，塞进莫里森嘴里。人类本想抗争到底，却被蛮力捏住两腮，被迫舔干净自己流出的淫水。莱耶斯一边玩弄着他的舌头，一边以阴茎对准穴口缓缓插入。莫里森在阴茎将肉穴填满的瞬间便高潮了，身体剧烈的发抖，几乎站不住。小腹下方的淫纹因为主人粗暴的入侵愈发滚烫，由黑色转化成猩红色，乍一看像是血流不止一般。

莱耶斯边动腰操干边去舔人类的胸脯。他叼起十字架，又立刻吐掉，去咬莫里森的乳头。他的腹部抵着莫里森体内自己的小杂种，偶尔还能感受到生命的脉搏。他从人类的左胸一路啃到锁骨，向上舔过颈侧、耳廓。他放开莫里森的手臂，转而抬起他的腿，以便进入得更深。后者立刻抓住他的肩膀保持平衡，仍然一言不发，只有小穴叽叽咕咕地请求被更加粗暴对待。

“求你……”杰克说。

被抓回来的头一个星期，人类会絮絮叨叨说着忏悔词。即使被操得喘不过气，也要向神告状；被刻上标记后他减少了忏悔的次数，听负责打扫的仆人说只有昏迷之前会祷告一阵；直到现在，人类终于认清千里之外的神明和面前的恶魔哪个掌握着自己的生杀大权。

“求求你，”人类艰难地做了次吞咽，“我受不了了。好痛……停下……”

莱耶斯轻笑几声，将性器拔出来，扶着它抵住莫里森的屁眼。“让我停下来？我停下来你受得了吗？”

沾满淫液的黏滑的阴茎撑开后穴的褶皱，向内慢慢撑开。母猫抓挠着主人的肩膀，边啜泣边求饶。派不上什么用处的阴茎射过一次，疲惫地歪在一旁。莱耶斯对他的哀鸣充耳不闻，自顾自地抽插。腾出一只手来，以食指和中指按揉阴蒂。莫里森呜咽着，推搡他的肩膀。几秒后动作一顿，随后绷紧身体，全身抽搐着从阴穴喷射出大量液体，像失禁一般。明明刚刚才高潮过，又被玩弄到潮吹。真是淫荡的母狗。

莱耶斯等他的身体停下抖动，又干了几下才抽出性器。将他从墙壁与自己的禁锢中解救出来。迫使人类趴在地上，将阴茎插入他的口中，抓着他的白发冲撞几下射精。

“吃干净。”他命令道。

也许是淫纹和连续高潮的缘故，人类有些神志不清，居然听话地咽下嘴里的精液。莱耶斯爱怜地摸摸他的头发。

地狱的领主张开翅膀，将他的母狗纳入怀抱。至少现在，他们有一点点用来喘息的温存时间。


End file.
